godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 11 - Singularity Cult - Outburst
.............. Nothing is happening....... I open my eyes and to see everything is in darkness Dark as the space Ken: Whats going on!? ............ Wait, I just realize. I was dreaming the past! ???: Yes, thats right. Youre dreaming the past. During your secret ops to be more precise Ken: Whos there!? An arm start appearing and set down close to me It have sharp claws Then, another arm do the same ???: That Aragami, Chimera Cerberus. Is taking over your body Ken: ... !! Thats right!! I punched it and it attached itself to my left arm Ken: How do you know about that!? Who are you anyway!? Suddenly, a head comes out Its a Hannibal! Ken: Khh!! Hannibal: Im currently residing in your left arm Ken: What!? I look at my left arm and its not mutated Hannibal: Hear me out. That Chimera Cerberus is almost taken over your body. You need to let me take over your body before its to late Ken: ............. Hannibal: Quick! Before it mutate you into another Chimera Cerberus and kill everybody here! ---- Hibari: Good morning Gabriel Gabriel: Morning Hibari: Ken is still not awake, isnt he? Gabriel: Yes..... Hibari: Dont worry about Ken. He is really tough Gabriel: ......... Boom!! Hibari: Ahhh!! Gabriel: What was that!? Hibari: Let me check the systems Gabriel: ........ Hibari: Theres a fire near the Lab floor Gabrie: What?! Hows thats possible?! Hibari: Huh!? The fire is from the room Ken is being treated!! Gabriel: What in the world..... Hibari: Im going to sound the alarm and order everyone to evacuate. You should do the same! Gabriel: No Gabriel rush to the elevator Hibari: Hey! At the Medical Floor Gabriel: Argh! The fire is spreading Gabriel charge through the fire until he see some one in the hall Gabriel: Who is that? Gabriel tries to get close but the fire is too vicious Then the fire give a small window of visability Gabriel: Ken?! What are doing?! Gabriel jump through the fire and walk closer to Ken Gabriel: Its dangerous here! We need to get out! As Gabriel about to hold Ken's right arm Something shove him to the side Gabriel: Gaahhhhh!! W-what was that.... ? Ken raises his right arm and hold it down Fire start coming out and it melts the floor Ken then jump into the hole he just made Gabriel: What the..... Gabriel stands up and chase Ken After a long fall, he in the God Arc Storage Room Gabriel: Why here? Ken melt the control panel Bringing up all the God Arcs in reserve Gabriel: Ken, stop this!!!!! Gabriel try to stop Ken but he got shove again by something Gabriel: Khhhh!! What.... Gabriel see a spectral tail from Ken's back Ken going to grab a God Arc, Misaka's God Arc Gabriel: Grrrrr!!! Gabriel manage to stop Ken But Ken manage to break free SSSSHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!! (piercing sound btw) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic